Flight of Spring
The Flight of Spring is a ritual performed by the Guardians of Fairytopia at the end of winter. Incantation The Guardians uses their natural hydrokinetic abilities to create the chamber where the ceremony will took place. Then, they began dancing and flying at the same time, which is called Flance. By last, they drawn their light energy towards the Blush, which causes it to bloom and releases the first rainbow of spring. If anything goes wrong, the Blush began losing its magic, ultimately dying, and Fairytopia is damned to a winter that lasts ten years. History Every year, the Guardians of Fairytopia performs this ritual at the Crystal Palace in order to create a magical rainbow to ensure Fairytopia's vitality and prosperity by the beginning of spring. After Fungus Maximus, one of Laverna's minions, was disguisted at Laverna's toad form, Azura and the rest of the guardians were poisoned. This resulted in them having to rest, so they would not be able to perform The Flight of Spring. The apprentices began to blame Elina for this because she released Laverna and let her loose on Fairytopia. After this incident, The Enchantress came to the apprentices and told them to be brave and strong, but with the guardians poisoned, they would have to step in and perform the flight. The Enchantress put them under personal training, it didn't go well at first, but as they kept practising, they were ready to perform. The first job that had to happen was creating a chamber where the ceremony took place. The fairies stood in their designated area and began to do Water Magic by using their natural hydrokinetic abilities as they all came together, a chamber in the shape of a flower blush appeared. The next step was to Flance, the Flance drew the blush from the inner fountain. Meanwhile, Sunburst and Elina were flying around the top. Sunburst told Elina it was exciting, and she agreed and said "I think we can do this, though". Sunburst then said, "Of course we can! You wouldn't let some limping toad get in your way, right?". This left Elina confused because Sunburst didn't know about the toad. Sunburst then spoke, but it was Laverna's voice. Elina finally knew that Sunburst wasn't Sunburst and it was Laverna. Elina set out to find the real Sunburst, of course, Sunburst couldn't touch ordinary water, otherwise she would lose all of her powers. Water was the perfect space to look. Elina discovered Sunburst trapped in a magical chamber on the lakebed. As Elina lifted her out, she regained conciousness. Elina told her they needed to go back to the Crystal Palace as quickly as possible, to confront Laverna and reveal her evil plan. As the fairies were about to do Luminescence, Elina and the real Sunburst arrived back at the ceremony. Elina shouted no and told everyone that the performing Sunburst wasn't actually Sunburst, and it was Laverna. Finally Laverna's evil plan was revealed to everyone. Category:Barbie Fairytopia: Magic of the Rainbow